And So, They Blinked
by FicsFromAnAnbuNin
Summary: This is a response sequel to "Huh, so That's a Thing" by Cody the Kirby. All of the themes in that fic and all the parts of that fic belong to Cody the Kirby. I also own no elements of Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir other than the plot I have created in this fic.


Author's Note: So this is a kind of response to the fic called "Huh, so That's a Thing" by Cody the Kirby.

Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir nor I own any of its characters.

And So,They Blinked

So this is how it was. They were both awake and standing on the top of the Eiffel Tower early in the morning. They had both slept well after having collapsed into their beds, so neither of them was particular bothered by the early start, and they had contacted each other at the same time to set a meeting to discuss what had happened. Thus, they stood on the Tower and blinked at eachother. They had recently transformed back to their usual selves and were still trying to figure out what to do next.

Then they blinked again. Both of their faces were flushed red, but neither one of them said anything. What were you supposed to say when you found out that one of your best friends was also your crime fighting partner? To Adrien's surprise, Marinette spoke first, trying to call upon the confidence of Ladybug.

"So... K-Kitty?" she stammered. 'Curse it' she mentally berated herself for stuttering and she felt more hear rise to her face. Adrien, for his part, though he wasn't shy, found himself calling upon his Cat Noir personality to craft a response.

"Yes... B-Bugaboo- I mean M'lady? P-Purrincess?" He tried to throw in a pun, but knew he had stammered like she had, and much like her, wasn't sure how to handle the situation and he too felt more hear rise to his face.

And so they blinked again.

"Oh for crying out loud, just do something other than blink, both of you!" Plagg cried out and flew from Adrien's bag.

"Hey don't force them too do anything!" Tikki shouted and left Marinette's purse and glared at Plagg. They both glared at each other and then realized that they hadn't been able to face each other for quite sometime, so they blushed, yes Plagg blushed...

And then the kwamis blinked at each other. The chosen teens seemed to be broken from their trance by the appearance of their kwamis, and so they stood up and really took in the truth that was staring them in the face.

"So are you dissapointed?" They both asked at the same time, only to respond with a fast and simultaneous "no" in response. They regained some of their composure, even Marinette, for she had learned after awhile how to act normal around Adrien, mostly anyway.

"Then, if we both like eachother, even though we fell for different versions of eachother, maybe since we care deeply for each otherin all versions, romantically in some way, we could try to officially get to know each other now that the cat is out of the bag?" Adrien asked with a smirk and pun, but also nervousness because he had gone out on a limb and asked Marinette on a date, and then waited for her response. 'Crap what if that was too forward?' He mentally asked himself As he waited in silence.

"S-Sure? She said almost unsure of herself, but she quickly pour herself back together, confident and fully realizing what had happened. "That wasn't a very romantic way to ask, but I'll take it, and as I said, I might be able to tolerate the puns. We'll talk after school, before patrol at the same spot, maybe with some food?" She suggested.

"Okay" he managed to respond.

"Finally" Plagg said as he had snapped out of his reverie with Tikki a few minutes ago.

"You're ruining it again, please be happier for them, for me?" Tikki asked sweetly, causing Place to calm a little.

"Fine." Plagg said. Both of the teens laughed at the encounter and soon they both started to laugh and talk about how strange their reveal to eachother had been. After awhile, it started to become clear that the day was starting.

"I suppose that we should head to school, Alya is going to want answers, so we should get their early, I'm sure she'll be there." Marinette stated as they stood next to eachother looking over the Paris skyline.

"Probably." Adrien agreed. "See you soon Buganette?"

"Seems so Chat Agreste." Marinette stated then they both transformed, ready to head for their homes to get ready for school. Neither was used to seeing a transformation from an outside point of view, so the case of shock froze them for a moment as they blinked at each other before slowing nodding and heading their separate ways.

After about twenty minutes, they stood outside the school and turned to eachother once again before a silent look they shared told the other person that they were going to adjust to everything.

"Finally you are both here, it's time to talk!" Alya said from her spot with Nino beside the stairs. The four of them were the only ones there at that time. The two chosen shared a look of nervousness before quietly leading their friends to the roof of the building, knowing that it was best to use precaution in case someone else arrived at school early.

After a few tense moments, it was agreed upon that nothing would go on the ladyblog because it could cause trouble for the heroes of Paris, and could cause some angry akumas to appear.

"So now that that's settled, my first question is..." Alya started. Once again, Adrien and Marinette shared a nervous glance, each with a light dusting of pink on their cheeks as they realized that Alya was going to ask some questions that might cause embarrassment. As the sat next to another on the roof, with Alya and Nino opposite them, even Nino asked some questions.

Without realizing it, Adrien's hand and Marinette's hands found another in the space between the two of them and they have eachother encouragement. The realization hit when Alya stopped her questions when her eyes landed on the joined hands and she squeeled happily, causing the other three to flinch.

"So are you two dating now?" She asked, actually taking them by surprise because she had stopped asking about them personally a few minutes ago and has instead focused on the topic of their powers. In response to the shocked look on both of their faces,Alya's smile grew, and it grew wider when Marinette spoke.

"W-what?" Marinette asked.

"Y-yeah" why would you ask that?" Adrien added. Alya focused her look on their joined hands, but neither of them seemed to think about following her glaze.

Their Kwami's were chatting with eachother, having, after a little debate, agreed to talk to Alya, although with limits on what they could tell her. They had tunes back into the interview after talking for a little when Alya had suddenly switched topics back to the state of the relationship between their Chosen. At their obliviousness, Plagg visibly facepalmed, catching everyone's attention as he then turned to Tikki.

"Should we say something? I mean they already no about eachother, I think it is ok to talk now." Plagg stated with slight annoyance. Tikki giggled in response.

"It's cute though, and maybe since this is a conversation with their friends, their friends should have the honor." Tikki said and looked to Alya and Nino. Alya smirked, seeming to be content with the obliviousness of the superheroes. However, Nino took pity on them and turned to them as they looked at their kwamis and friends in confusion. Nino rolled his eyes at the look on their faces before sighing then saying "dude, you guys have been holding hands." Nino stated.

At that statement, they both looked at the space between them to see their fingers intertwined. Both blushed terribly and withdrew their hands then turned to eachother. First Marinette looked mortified about the action because of her innate shyness, and Adrien looked completely shocked and confused about what had happenex, but as their eyes met, they had similar thoughts a long the lines of. 'It isn't a bad thing if we are dating, we agreed to go on a date, and we seem to be comfortable with eachother.'

'We haven't really talked that much about it" Marinette said quietly. They really hadn't talked about it, they had just agreed to have dinner to see where things might go. She almost mentioned the date directly, but stopped herself when she realized that Alya would probably try to figure out of how to spy on them, even at the top of the Eiffel Tower. Adrien seemed aware of the same fact.

"But, maybe in the future we will talk about it." he stated, careful not to give a specific time, completely circumventing a discussion of their upcoming date.

Adrien and Marinette seemed to study eachother for a moment, trying to gauge the response of the other while they blushed furiously, then they both smiled at eachother at the same time and realized that they would figure everything out, so they decided to focus on eachother, seeming to forget about the others as they gazed at eachother, lost in their thoughts, eventually being snapped out of it by a voice and took a few seconds to return to the world, and so,

they blinked.

Bonus

Alya couldn't contained herself anymore and emitted a high pitch screech of glee, causing Adrien and Marinette to snap out of it and look at her.

"Oh my gosh this is perfect! Finally you two are together, and you make both of my dream pairs, Laying with Chat Noir and Adrien with Marinette! But which one is the best combination" Alya began to debate with herself, her eyebrows furrowing as she thought.

"What should your pair be named? What would be the best ship name be? Adrienette? Marichat? No Ladrienne! Or Lady Noir!" She debated out loud. The two that were the subject of the one sided discussion were both blushing terribly.

"A-A ship name?" Marinette questioned.

"Is that really necessary?" Adrien asked. They both earned a glare from Alya.

"Of course, they are so cute! And they can explain your relationship and how you know eachother." Alya explained. There was silence before Adrien leaned forward slightly.

"Well... Then I vote for Adriennette. I think it is best because it sounds nice and I think we want to learn more about the real person behind the others mask." He stated.

"That is so cute! Then let's go with that one!" Alya exclaimed.

"Hey, why are you encouraging her?" Marinette asked Adrien and stood up and went yo the edge of one side of the roof to look pver the schoolgrounds that were still quiet and peaceful besides their groups disturbances of the peace,ignoring Alya completely as she turned to discuss things with Nino, temporarily forgetting the interview, so Adrien follow Marinette.

"Well what can I say bugaboo, this cat is purrfectly willing to have a ship name of it pairs me with you, so I might as well lend a paw in deciding its name." Adrien said with a cunning and flirtatious grin, ever the representation of his superhero counterpart. That caused Marinette to blush furiously and turn away shyly and look at down at the concrete beneath her. She found what he said somewhat endearing, even though it was supported with puns, but she was embarassed, so she turned to him with a from and eyeroll representative of her superhero counterpart.

"I guess that's ok, but don't think for a minute Kitty and I am so easily swayed by your pitiful puns." She stated matter-of-factly.

"Hey, my puns are pawsitively purrfection." He defended.

"Keep it up and you might just lose your Lady Luck because of puns." Marinette threatened.

"Wait! M'lady I was only joking, if it really is that irritating I can work on it." He said, with a hint of worry, not realizing she was completely joking. She turned to him and stuck out her tongue playfully.

"Weren't you listening yesterday you silly cat? I told you that I could learn to tolerate your puns, just not so many at once. You wouldn't be the same kitty cat I grew to trust if you do drastically stopped using an element of your purrsonality." She stated with a smirk, emphasing the "purr" in purrsonality. Adrien smirked back when he caught on. He intertwined his fingers with hers, intentionally this time.

"Why thank you M'lady.' He said, then their moment was disrupted by Alya.

"Well Marinette, what do you think?" She asked. The couple turned to look at Alya and returned to their spot across from their friends, temporarily releasing each others hands until they were settled comfortable again and clasped each others hand again.

"I guess it could be worse." Marinette replied with a blush and a shrug.

Author's Note: I hope that you like my first Miraculous Ladybug story. I wrote this spur of the moment on my phond, so please excuse any mistakes. All reads, follows, and favorotes are apprecostex, as well as reviews. Thanks for reading!


End file.
